Defect
by That-Apple-Weirdo
Summary: I didn't know why.. they took my SIR...crashed my Voot...they took everything...except my brother. But they will. First Story - Please review!
1. Are you kidding me?

**A/N: Yay,rewrites! Yay, someone bothered to read it,even though it was crap!**

**otherrealmwriter:**

**Thank you,very much! And yes,it was kinda stupid...**_**.mistakes. **_**And I'm very sorry for leavin' ya,there. :( I just needed to rewrite this. I need to correct mistakes from the 2**_The Irken girl sat at the edge of programming board. Defect...Thats all?Nothing more?No...She shook her head. _

_"This is amusing,My Tallests," She said evenly,though inside everything was falling apart._

_"No,Rue,you _are _a defect. You should have never been born." Red reprimanded. To her,nothing hurt more. Defect?Never been born? ...Why not? She was like every other Irken Invader,she was worthy of the title._

_"Plus,you are Zim's brother," Purple said in a taunting,high-pitched voice. Immediately_

_rage boiled inside of her. Nobody could talk about her little brother like that. Nobody could hurt him,or call his name like that. She stood up. "You Idiots!" She seethed. "You shut up about my brother,okay?It's his PAK,not him!He's tried to destroy Irk,okay,but it still gives you no right to ridicule him to my face like I'll laugh and agree like freaking _puppet!" _Her hands flew over her mouth immediately,but the next words were loud and still clearly heard. "I may be a defect,but if this is where Irk is going,I will be proud to be one!" Purple looked downright shocked and Red just closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry. Irken Elites are coming. They will shut off your SIR,destroy your assigned planet and crashland to your certain death."_

_The signal winked out,and so did her screen,leaving the Irken in pure shock._

Angry,I clench my fists,determined to keep going. To survive. To fix my Voot. To make a SIR. To find Zim. More and more unwanted memories unfold behind my own eyes.

_She shrieked as the Irkens bursted took her SIR. They slammed her ribs carelessly,throwing her away from the programming board and taking control. "Okay,defect," One snarled, obviously contemptous of this. She was nothing to them. Just another Job taken care of._

Before I can do anything,I bring in a sharp painful breath,and collapse on the wet floor. Slowly,the world blurs around me. _Goodbye,Zim, _I think,because I'm very sure Im going to die. _Good Luck..._

**A/N: Rewriting is actually very easy,yet very hard as well. It's going to be supereasy for me, 'cuz I'm just correcting mistakes on the second chappie. Then on with the third chapter. I like D.R.E.W.**

**That reminds me; I want to figure out what D.R.E.W stands can decide! I guess..wow,I've named something an acronym and do not know what it stands for. o-o I'm stupid... R&R!**


	2. Defective SIRs and cute Voots!

**OMGNESS. TIRED. TIIIIRREEED...**

**InvaderJayfeather669**

I blink open my eyes to a danky place. Firelight flickered off the ceiling. _Am I dead? _I shut the thought down. _I can't be. Not yet. I can't die without seeing Zim!I want to know if he's...alive._

I sit up,and immediately **(A/N:Yay,finally got that one right) **my vision is filled with a bright cyan light. Screaming, I jump up and stick to the far wall,then relax. It was a SIR unit,and one definitely recognized. "HIIIIIIIIIII LAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He screams loudly, causing me to cover my antennae. Hey,wait a minute...where is my disguise? I can't feel human hair, instead I feel the smooth,black,curly surface of my own hearing source-my antennae. I blink. "Where is my disguise?" I ask,blinking a few more times. "You had no disguise...you were layin' there,and you looked like Zim so aiz brings you here to dis cave!" Gir finishes his inane babble with a wicked grin,pink metal tongue sticking out. I can't resist a smile; Gir is friggin' adorable! **(A/N:Amen,sister!) **That only makes his smirk spread wider. "So...so...Zim is alive?He's okay?" I say. I have to know. "Yepp,he-" A whirring sounds and a projector pops out of his single antennae. Sure enough,Zim's face pops up. "Gir! What are you doing?" He snaps. He's not in a human disguise, so his pure ruby eyes show and his back-hooked antannae. Right now the ruby eyes are lit with fire,so I can guess that Gir hasn't even seen Zim for a while. Put the thought of death aside;I'm just glad to see Zim!

"And you're _not in your dog disguise?" _Zim growls in monotone. Gir isn't shaken the slightest bit;if anything,it made him happier,because his cyan eyes narrow to upside down V's and he giggles. "Nope!" Man,that robot has some courage! Zim's eyes narrow to the size of a freakin' toothpick,and I know he's going to full-out 'Rage Mode',as I liked to call it when we were smeets. He _is _scary in that state,but he knows better than to use it on me. I can tell it doesn't have much effect on Gir,either. "_Is there a human in there?" _Gir shakes his head,his tongue flopping around a little. "There _better _not be a _filthy hyuumman _in there because if there is,I'll-" He cuts himself off. I can tell just by his voice he wouldnt hurt that robot,or not seriously injure it,anyway. "I'll take away the Angry Monkey!" You can tell by the sudden change from giddy to crestfallen that he loves that monkey...whatever it is. The signal flickers out and the projector pops back in,leaving Gir to look sad as ever. I walk over to him cautiously and tilt his chin up. "Hey,it's okay," I soothe,wrapping him in a hug. He hugs back tightly. "The Angry Monkey won't be taken away.A human wasn't with you. I'm Irken." Gir's grin returns,though half-hearted. "Really?"

"Of course!" That cheers him up,and I let go and stand up. "I better go find my Voot..." I mutter,and Gir perks up. "A shippy-thingy?I know where one is, and its all broke 'n stuffs!"

"Really?Where is it?" Gir grabs my hand and starts running. I'm half-dragging-half-running the entire way,but he finally stops. "Is dis it?" He asks cutely,tilting his head to the side. I look up.

I can't believe it. _My Voot!_ I manage to nod, some of it because I'm out of breath,but mostly because I'm shocked and ever-so-grateful. My Voot,although broken and torn,was a certainly pleasuring sight. "T-thank you," I say after a long moment of silence. Gir grins and dashes off,screaming, "'CYA,LAAAAAADY!" I stand there blinking,still trying to comprehend what happened in the last twenty-five minutes. Finally,I break off. First thing's first. I pull out a hologram-type thing and set it down by the Voot cruiser,pushing a button. The hologram spurs to life,and spouts a purple electric net over the Voot. A kid randomly ran into it and was knocked back. He blinked a couple times,then shrugged and walked off. I don't notice though,I was already working on my Voot.

Milky pink light streamed across the sky,and the first golden rays of the Earth sun were starting to light up the horizon when I finally finish.I slam down the engine door,and sleepily make my way into the Voot. I press a button and the Voot whirs to life. I can't be more happy to hear the following chirpy voice:

_''Good morning,Ma'am! I am very glad you fixed me!''_

A grin spreads across my face;I was glad too. "Let's find a place to build a base."

_''Right on it,Rue!''_

_''We can build here to make it easy!There is civilization behind us.''_

"Good work,D.R.E.W. So now what?" A pad lands by my feet. _''Ma'am,Go outside and draw your design. Good Luck,Rue!" _

After I clamber out,I clutch the greenish stylus in my fingers and start to etch a design out. When I finish,I admire my work and set it on the ground. D.R.E.W's chipper voice sounds out: _''Thank you,Mistress Rue! I'll have your base up in no time flat!''_

D.R.E.W ejects a claw and grabs the sketch before folding into a little drill. Then she digs into the ground,and it is only a matter of seconds before I'm faced with my new base. "Nice work,D.R.E.W!" I whistle as I walk in. It's not exactly a mansion,but it was pretty cozy.

_''Thank you Ma'am! I also have a suprise!''_

One of the ceiling tiles open,and a silver body is dumped onto the floor. A SIR! "Wow,D.R.E.W!Thanks!" _''Por Nada!"_

I giggle at her try of Spanish. She seems to be into Earth culture a lot. "I'll be in your room in a sec!" I call,then dash into the elevator. D.R.E.W takes me to the room she's in. It''s the basement. I step out and see D.R.E.W as a small black laptop,her own disguise. A smiling face appears. _''Hello,Master Rue!Like my disguise?'' _"Yeah,D.R.E.W! It's really cool!'' _''Thank you!'' _I narrow my eyes.

"So,where _is _Zim?" _''Enrolled in a human education program called ... 'Skool'.''_

Okay...Skool.I can deal. Probably.

"Where do I start to enroll in this Skool?"

**LOL,Rue left her S.I.R out there...Don't worry, she turns it on next chap.**

**REVIEW HERE!**

**\|/**


End file.
